Smok i Wilk
Smok i Wilk (ang. The Dragon and the Wolf) – siódmy odcinek siódmego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 27 sierpnia 2017 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 28 sierpnia 2017 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Szary Robak i Nieskalani przed Królewską Przystanią. Nieskalani, pod wodzą Szarego Robaka, ustawiają się w formacjach pod murami Królewskiej Przystani. Podczas gdy żołnierze przygotowują obronę, Jaime i Bronn dyskutują o armii stojącej przed nimi. Zazwyczaj walczy się o złoto, które wydaje się w burdelu lub na rodzinę, dlatego nie rozumieją skąd u Nieskalanych wola do walki. Podczas ich rozmowy pod Przystanią pojawia się druga część armii Daenerys – dothrakowie, całkowite przeciwieństwo zdyscyplinowanych Nieskalanych. Tyrion Lannister, Varys, Jon Snow oraz Davos Seaworth wpływają do doków tuż obok olbrzymiej floty Eurona. Tymczasem Sandor Clegane schodzi pod pokład, by sprawdzić stan prezentu dla królowej Cersei. mały|Rada Daenerys w Smoczej Jamie. Grupa zostaje odeskortowana do Smoczej Jamy, gdzie ma się odbyć spotkanie. Okazuje się, że Brienne i Podd już tam dotarli. Tyrion wykorzystuje chwilę, by porozmawiać przez chwilę z Podrickiem i Bronnem, swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi. Brienne rozmawia z Sandorem, którego prawie zabiła przed laty i zaskoczona jest, że go tutaj spotkała. Oboje dochodzą do wniosku, że starali się wtedy chronić Aryę Stark, po czym uśmiechają się do siebie, wiedząc, że teraz doskonale radzi sobie sama. mały|Spotkanie w Smoczej Jamie. Na miejsce docierają już wszyscy, w tym Cersei, Jaime, Qyburn i Euron Greyjoy. Daenerys spóźnia się, by po chwili przylecieć na miejsce na Drogonie, demonstrując swoją potęgę przed przeciwnikami. Sandor, pierwszy raz od wielu lat, staje twarzą w twarz ze swoim bratem, Gregorem, po czym schodzi z areny. Euron nie pozwala Tyrionowi dojść do słowa, nawołując do Theona i grożąc śmiercią jego siostry, Yary. Wyśmiewa także niski wzrost Tyriona, jednak zostaje przywrócony do porządku przez Jaime'ego i Cersei. mały|Sandor oczekujący ataku upiora. Wracając do tematu, Tyrion, Daenerys i Jon próbują ostrzec Cersei przed większym niebezpieczeństwem, które nadchodzi po ich wszystkich. Królowa jednak uważa ich słowa za zmyślone bajki, które mają odwrócić jej uwagę oraz osłabić. W odpowiedzi na te zarzuty Sandor wraca do Smoczej Jamy z drewnianą skrzynią na plecach. Kładzie ją na ziemi i otwiera, czemu towarzyszy względna cisza. Po otwarciu skrzyni Sandor kopie ją, przewracając na bok. Ze środka wypada upiór, który natychmiast rzuca się na swój najbliższy cel – Cersei. Stwór zbliża się niebezpiecznie blisko, a jego widok przeraża wszystkich zebranych. Sandor odciąga upiora od królowej za pomocą łańcucha, po czym sam przygotowuje się na atak i przecina umarłego na pół, a także odcina mu rękę. Odcięte części ciała wciąż się poruszają. Qyburn, interesujący się tematami okołonekromancyjnymi, jest szczególnie zachwycony. Jon rozpoczyna prezentację, pokazując wszystkim, że te stwory można zabić za pomocą ognia, oraz smoczego szkła, informując ich także, że taki los ich czeka, jeśli nie będą walczyć. Dowiedziawszy się, że upiory nie potrafią pływać, Euron stwierdza, że pierwszy raz w życiu się boi, po czym opuszcza Jamę, by ukryć się na Żelaznych Wyspach. mały|Cersei opuszcza miejsce spotkania. Przekonana Cersei zgadza się na wstrzymanie broni, pod warunkiem, że Król Północy i syn Neda Starka zgodzi się nie uczestniczyć w konflikcie między nią, a Daenerys. Jon odpowiada jednak, że nie jest w stanie służyć dwóm królowym i przyznaje się, że poprzysiągł już swoją wierność stronie Targaryenów. Cersei przyjmuje to do wiadomości i opuszcza Smoczą Jamę, mając zamiar przeczekać wojnę i zmierzyć się z pozostałościami po armii jednej ze stron. Brienne chwyta Jaime'ego za ramię i próbuje go przekonać, by porozmawiał z królową, jednak jest on bezsilny. mały|Jon i Tyrion. Daenerys dziękuje Jonowi za dotrzymanie posłuszeństwa, jednak jego zachowanie było w tym momencie nieodpowiednie. Davos i Tyrion także wyrażają swoją dezaprobatę. Ten drugi, jako Namiestnik Daenerys, jest zadowolony, że w końcu Jon się do nich przyłączył, ale mówi mu, że mógłby czasem skłamać. Jon opowiada o swojej szlachetności oraz o zniszczeniu, jakie niosą za sobą kłamstwa. Tyrion decyduje się porozmawiać z siostrą. Być może jest jedyną osobą, której posłucha. Tyrion zostaje odeskortowany do Czerwonej Twierdzy przez ser Gregora, gdzie spotyka Jaime'ego, który nie był w stanie przekonać ich siostry. Tyrion wchodzi do komnaty, gdzie Cersei już na niego czeka. Wymieniają się słowami, po czym Cersei oskarża go o zabójstwo ich ojca, co było przyczyną śmierci jej dzieci oraz prawie całkowitego upadku rodu Lannisterów. Tyrion wybucha w końcu, że kochał Myrcellę i Tommena równie mocno jak ona oraz żałuje tego, co się stało, więc jeśli Cersei naprawdę tego chce, może go zabić na miejscu. Po tych słowach ser Gregor jest gotów wykonać egzekucję. Cersei widocznie walczy z własnymi pragnieniami. Jednak w końcu nie wydaje żadnego rozkazu. Tyrion oddycha głęboko z ulgą i natychmiast sięga po wino. Rodzeństwo kontynuuje rozmowę, w trakcie której Tyrion zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Cersei jest w ciąży. mały|Jon i Dany w Smoczej Jamie. W międzyczasie Jon i Daenerys rozmawiają o smokach i o ich wymarciu, po którym nastąpił upadek prestiżu oraz samego rodu Targaryenów. Omawiają także okoliczności, w jakich narodziły się jej smoki, kiedy do Smoczej Jamy wraca Tyrion oraz Cersei i jej towarzysze. Lannisterowie zgadzają się walczyć ramię w ramię po stronie życia. mały|Sansa na murach Winterfell. W Winterfell Sansa i Littlefinger rozmawiają o Aryi. Baelish próbuje przekonać Starkównę, aby podjęła jakieś działanie, ponieważ jej siostra może stanowić zagrożenie. Manipuluje i udaje niewinnego, jak zwykle. Mówi jej, żeby uświadomiła sobie najsilniejsze motywacje Aryi, które mogą być dla Sansy najgorszymi. Lady Winterfell dochodzi do wniosku, że jej siostra może chcieć odebrać jej tytuły oraz pozycję. Już na Smoczej Skale, Daenerys i jej dwór omawiają plan działania. Dothrakowie dostaną się do Winterfell w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Jon i Nieskalani mają popłynąć do Białego Portu i stamtąd ruszyć do stolicy Północy. Jorah Mormont zaznacza, że jest to region niebezpieczny dla Targaryena, ponieważ jej mieszkańcy wciąż pamiętają jej ojca i z pewnością mogliby łatwo zabić smoczą królową. Sugeruje jej dostanie się do Winterfell na smoku, by uniknąć problemów. Jon jednak przeciwstawia się temu pomysłowi, twierdząc, że Daenerys powinna popłynąć z nimi. Jeśli ludzie zobaczą ich razem, uznają ją za kogoś więcej niż najeźdźcę z obcej krainy. Dany zatwierdza plan Jona. mały|Theon na Smoczej Skale. Przed opuszczeniem wyspy, Theon chce porozmawiać z Jonem w cztery oczy. Przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie i usprawiedliwia się, opowiadając mu o swoim konflikcie wewnętrznym. Jon odpowiada jedynie, że mu wybacza. Uważa, że Theon jest Greyjoyem i Starkiem równocześnie oraz zachęca go do walczeniu o życie Yary. mały|Theon stawia na swoim. Żelaźni chcą wycofać się. Nie ma im kto przewodzić i chcą uniknąć konfliktu, który do nich nie należy. Theon nalega, że powinni odzyskać jego siostrę. Jeden z nich ucisza Theona, chcąc jedynie grabić i gwałcić, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Theon przypomina mu, że Yara rozkazała im zaprzestać starych zwyczajów. W odpowiedzi zostaje pobity. Dochodzi do wymiany ciosów między Theonem, a zbuntowanym żelaznym. Greyjoy zostaje co chwilę powalany na ziemię, jednak za każdym razem się podnosi. W końcu jego oponent chwyta go za ramię, a następnie kopie w krocze. Theon został przed kilkoma laty wykastrowany przez Ramsaya, więc uderzenia w brakujące przyrodzenie nie robią na nim wrażenia. Atakuje zaskoczonego przeciwnika i pomyślnie go nokautuje. Następnie rozkazuje swoim pobratymcom płynąć z nim na ratunek Yarze, na co ci przystają z radością. mały|Littlefinger błaga o litość. W Winterfell dochodzi do spotkania w wielkiej sali. Arya zostaje postawiona przed Sansą i Branem. Sansa oskarża o zdradę oraz knowania przeciwko Starkom. A następnie zwraca się do Petyra Baelisha, chcąc usłyszeć, co ma na swoją obronę. Littlefinger nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw i początkowo nie wie, co się dzieje. Sansa powtarza zarzuty, a następnie wdaje się w szczegóły. Opowiada o tym, że to Baelish zabił Lysę Arryn, którą wcześniej wykorzystał do otrucia Jona Arryna. Oskarża go o wszczęcie konfliktu między Starkami a Lannisterami, które doprowadziło do podziału królestwa, a wcześniej także śmierci ich ojca, Eddarda. Littlefinger próbuje zaprzeczyć, jednak słowa Sansy popiera wszystkowiedzący Bran. Baelish próbuje uciec z zaistniałej sytuacji z pomocą rycerzy Doliny, jednak Yohn Royce stanowczo odmawia dalszej współpracy ze zdrajcą. Littlefinger pada na kolana ze łzami w oczach i próbuje się usprawiedliwić, oraz wyjaśnić, że próbował tylko chronić Sansę oraz że kochał ją i jej matkę. Sansa wie jednak, że wszystko to robił jedynie po to, by zyskać władzę, po czym skazuje go na śmierć. Arya rozcina gardło Baelisha sztyletem, którym on sam doprowadził do śmierci wielu niewinnych istnień. Ostatnie słowa Littlefingera topią się wraz z nim w jego własnej krwi. mały|Jaime konfrontuje się z Cersei. Wkrótce w Królewskiej Przystani dochodzi do omówienia strategii. Jaime spotyka się z dowódcami wojsk nad wielką mapą, by zaplanować marsz na północ. Cersei przerywa im, by porozmawiać z bratem. Nazywa go najgłupszym Lannisterem, po czym okazuje się, że nigdy nie planowała pomóc swoim rywalom w wygraniu wojny, która może ich po prostu zniszczyć. Euron także ich nie opuścił, a wyruszył jedynie, by opłacić i przewieźć Złotą Kompanię z Essos do Westeros. Jaime jest wściekły. Nic nie wiedział o tym, że Cersei i Euron planowali kolejne posunięcia za jego plecami. W trakcie dyskusji Jaime w końcu widzi, kim Cersei jest naprawdę. Zauważa jej egoizm oraz fascynację władzą. Jednakże on zamierza dotrzymać danego słowa (by pozbyć się skazy pod postacią przydomku królobójcy). Drogę jednak blokuje mu ser Gregor. Zostaje oskarżony przez Cersei o zdradę. Siostra grozi mu, że go zabije, jednak Jaime nie boi się jej. Wie, że Cersei blefuje, po czym niewzruszenie przechodzi obok Góry. mały|Zima dociera do Królewskiej Przystani. Jakiś czas później Jaime opuszcza stolicę. Po wyjechaniu z miasta zakłada rękawicę na swoją złotą dłoń. Zauważywszy kroplę wody na rękawicy, Jaime spogląda na niebo i zauważa pierwszy od lat śnieg, docierający do Królewskiej Przystani. Kiedy rusza dalej, stolica zostaje przykryta przez biały puch i spowita ciemnością. Zima dotarła na południe. mały|Bran obserwuje sekretny ślub. Sam Tarly i Goździk zjawiają się w Winterfell. Samwell odwiedza Brana w jego komnacie i wspomina, kiedy spotkali się na Murze kilka lat temu. Obaj cieszą się z ponownego spotkania. Bran opowiada Samowi o skrywanej od dawna tajemnicy. Według tego, co widział, Jon to bękart nie Eddarda, lecz Lyanny Stark i Rhaegara Targaryena. Jednakże Sam zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie do końca prawda. Wielki Septon Maynard osobiście uczestniczył w anulowaniu małżeństwa Rhaegara i Elii oraz zaślubinach jego i ciotki Brana. Chłopak zagląda w przeszłość ponownie i widzi ślub zakochanych nad wodą. Następnie ponownie obserwuje narodziny Jona, podczas których Lyanna mówi Eddardowi, że jej syn ma nazywa się Aegon Targaryen. Bran zdaje sobie sprawę, że Rebelia Roberta oparta była na kłamstwie. Całe panowanie dynastii Baratheonów to kłamstwo. Jon jest synem Rhaegara oraz prawowitym dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu. mały|Jon odwiedza Daenerys w jej sypialni. W tym samym czasie na statku Daenerys, Jon puka do drzwi królowej. Daenerys otwiera, oboje patrzą się na siebie, nie wymieniając żadnych słów. Daenerys zamyka drzwi, po czym dochodzi między nimi do pasjonującego seksu. Oboje byli w sobie widocznie zakochani, jednak dopiero teraz byli w stanie to ukazać (nie zdając sobie sprawy z pochodzenia Jona oraz tego, że Daenerys to jego ciotka). Tyrion, który także chciał porozmawiać z królową Daenerys, zatrzymał się, po zauważeniu Jona przed jej komnatą. Zaniepokojony tym, że miłość może ich zaślepić, domyśla się do czego doszło między parą zakochanych, po czym odchodzi. mały|Widok z Winterfell. Sansa i Arya omawiają śmierć Littlefingera oraz to, jak bardzo się zmieniły od czasu śmierci ojca. Arya przyznaje, że nie byłaby w stanie przeżyć tego, co przeżyła jej siostra, a ta odpowiada, że młodsza Starkówna jest najsilniejszą osobą, jaką zna. Przypominają sobie słowa ojca, mówiąc, że „samotny wilk zginie, lecz wataha przeżyje”, co jest prawdą, teraz po ponownym zjednoczeniu Starków. mały|Tormund i Beric na Murze.mały|Nocny Król ujeżdża Viseriona. Tymczasem dalej na północy, Tormund i Beric Dondarrion przechadzają się po Murze, kiedy nagle zauważają ruch na skraju Nawiedzonego Lasu. Między drzewami pojawia się Inny, a tuż za nim horda upiorów z kolejnymi Wędrowcami. Nocna Straż zostaje ostrzeżona o niebezpieczeństwie za pomocą głośnego rogu. Tuż po tym słyszą znajomy dźwięk oraz uderzanie skrzydeł o powietrze. W oddali pojawia się Viserion, z Nocnym Królem na grzbiecie. Umarły smok podlatuje do lodowej powierzchni Muru i uwalnia chmurę niebieskich płomieni, które z łatwością niszczą barierę. Bracia Straży i dzicy ewakuują się, podczas gdy lód i kamień pękają, niszcząc zabudowania oraz inne konstrukcje. W końcu wschodni koniec Muru upada, miażdżąc Wschodnią Strażnicę oraz przebywających tam ludzi. Wielka dziura umożliwia Białym Wędrowcom oraz ich hordzie umarłych na dostanie się na południową część Muru. Tysiące upiorów, umarłych gigantów oraz innych potworów dostaje się na teren Północy, a Nocny Król przelatuje tuż nad nimi, prowadząc swoją armię. Wielka Wojna się rozpoczęła. Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham jako Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley jako Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Iain Glen jako Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Pilou Asbæk jako Euron Greyjoy * Richard Dormer jako Beric Dondarrion * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Staz Nair jako Qhono * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson jako Gregor Clegane * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Rupert Vansittart jako Yohn Royce * Aisling Franciosi jako Lyanna Stark * Brendan Cowell jako Harrag * Robert Aramayo jako młody Eddard Stark * Richard Rycroft jako Wolkan * Wilf Scolding jako Rhaegar Targaryen * Tom Chadbon jako Wielki Septon * Guy Oliver-Watts jako * Neil Fingleton jako upiór olbrzym * Ian Whyte jako upiór olbrzym * Adam Slynn jako * William Nevan Wilson jako Mały Sam * James Robert Wilson jako Mały Sam * Vladimir Furdik jako Nocny Król * Brent Hinds jako upiór Adnotacje * 20 z 22 członków obsady siódmego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Carice van Houten (Melisandre) i Joe Dempsie (Gendry) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Galeria 707 Unsullied Grey Worm.png 707 Unsullied.png 707 Unsullied 2.png 707 Sandor.png 707 Grey Worm.png 707 Grey Worm Unsullied.png 707 Red Keep Iron Fleet.png 707 Varys Theon Tyrion.png 707 Tyrion Iron Fleet Red Keep.png 707 Unsullied Dothraki.png 707 Jaime Bronn Unsullied Dothraki.png 8 707 Bronn Jaime.png 707 Dothraki Unsullied.png 707 Unsullied Dothraki 2.png 707 Sansa.png 707 Sansa Winterfell.png 707 Theon.png 707 Cersei.png 707 Jon Varys Tyrion Podrick Davos.png 707-Dragonpit.png 707 Tyrion Davos Brienne Podrick Jon Jorah Theon.png 707 Cersei Dragonpit.png 707 Jon Davos.png 707 Tyrion Dragonpit.png 707 Episode 67.jpg 707 Jon.png 7 epe 7 cersei finale.jpg s 7 ep8 bran finale.jpg Beric_tomund_in_s7_finale.png The Dragon and the Wolf Tyrion and Jon.jpg The Dragon and the Wolf Cersei.jpg 707 Theon Greyjoy 1.jpg 707 Theon Greyjoy 2.jpg 707 Bronn Jaime Lannister.jpg Jaime_confronts_Cersei_s7_finale.png Arya the dragon and the wolf s7 1.jpg jon enters danys chambers s7 ep7.jpg theon fights s7 finale.jpg game-of-thrones-season-7-finale-littlefinger_3.jpg execution of petyr s7.jpg game-of-thrones-season-finale-stills-petyr.jpg game-of-thrones-season-finale-stills-06.jpg game-of-thrones-season-finale-stillsjaime.jpg Bran sees the secret wedding.jpg Rhaegar and Lyanna kiss.jpg Jon and Dany 707.jpg Rhaegar and Lyanna Fullbody 707.jpg Undead Dragon 707 02.jpg Undead Dragon 707 01.jpg Rhaegar and Lyanna 707.jpg S07 finał.jpg Nawigacja en:The Dragon and the Wolf fr:The Dragon and the Wolf pt-br:O Dragão e o Lobo ru:Дракон и волк Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 7